Autumn's Captive
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Takes place when Feyre and Lucien are running from Eris in the Winter Court. What would happen if there was no Azriel and no Cassian to save the day. It's A Court of Wings and Ruin - but going into a different direction altogether. How can Feyre get back to Rhyssand and her sisters and friends back at the Night Court?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this idea came to me when I was reading A Court of Wings and Ruin for the first time. And even before ACOWAR came out I always wondered what the story would be like if Feyre had been a captive in the Autumn Court and how she would act. The first part is taken from ACOWAR (the bold writing is the text from the book) and the not bold is where my idea comes into play. Please let me know what you think, thanks!**

 **Preface**

 **I made it all twenty feet before Eris winnowed in front of me and struck. A backhanded blow to the face, so hard my teeth went through my lip. He struck again before I could even fall, a punch to my gut that ripped the air from my lungs. Beyond me, Lucien had unleashed himself upon his two brothers. Metal and fire blasted and collided, ice spraying.**

 **I'd no sooner hit the ice than Eris grabbed me by the hair, right at the roots, the grip so brutal tears stung my eyes. But he dragged me back toward that shore, back across the ice –**

 **I fought against the blow to my gut, fought to get a wisp of air down my throat, into my lungs. My boots scraped against the ice as I feebly kicked, yet Eris held firm –**

 **I think Lucien shouted my name. I opened my mouth, but a gag of fire shoved its way between my lips. It didn't burn, but it was hot enough to tell me it would if Eris willed it. Equal bands of flame wrapped around my wrists, my ankles. My throat. I couldn't remember – couldn't remember what to do, how to move, how to stop** _ **this**_ **–**

 **Closer and closer to the shore, to the awaiting party of sentries that winnowed in out of nowhere.** _ **No, no, no**_ **(taken out of ACOWAR, 120-121).**

The grip Eris had tightened a shrill scream slipped out from under my gaged lips. "Father will enjoy her." I heard from one of the others – I tried to send help through the bond – but for all I could know is the Faebane hadn't even left my system.

"Let go of Feyre"

I blink my eyes open fervently and try my hardest to get a good look at Lucien, ignoring the pain from the band of flame – I stretched my neck as far as it could go. Only having one goal to see Lucien. The only ally I had in this whole mess.

The Faebane had drained my power – the death blow that Lucien and I had dealt Dagdan and the final blow to the Princess of Hybern – Brannagh, the compulsion I had under Ianthe, and the excess work of winnowing and travelling not just across the Spring Court and Autumn Court – but across the Winter Court, as well. I had no energy left within me and peering into Lucien's metal eye, that never stopped spinning and peering, I knew he had no strength either.

I struggled – yet no matter how much I did – and no matter how much pain that was inflicted upon myself 'Feyre – the Cursebreaker and Cauldron Blessed' couldn't even escape. My shoulders start to stag and my eyes begin to shut close – my body had finally begun to shut down.

My thoughts fought against the sleeping and uncontrollable will of my body – but my body won out in place of my thoughts and I could of swore I heard Lucien yelling out my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, yay! Another update. Usually I struggle with writing but this comes naturally. So, I will be posting a lot soon. I hope everyone enjoys and don't forget to read and review. Thank you, Bella4evr3.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses. Sorry I forgot to post this in the Preface. All rights go to the wonderful and amazing and well-gifted Sarah J Maas.

Chapter One

I gasp as I breathe in a good amount of air into my lungs.

I blink several times trying to get my bearings in order I remember Lucien and his three brothers more specifically Eris – I remember the flames that had been wrapped around my ankles and arms. My throat. It hadn't burned but I can clearly still feel the flames smothering and concealing my airway.

Eris had captured the both of us from the outer lands of the Winter Court – that's when I noticed my surroundings. The people of the Autumn court were glancing at me like I was some sort of exquisite prize. It brought chills to my spine making the second time I had this feeling. The first being when Rhys had taken me to the Court of Nightmares.

I had been taken to the Autumn court if the fall colors were anything to go by and the High Lord of Autumn – Barron was sitting regally in his throne right next to him sat the women had aided me Under the Mountain – she had gifted me clean water to complete the insane tasks Amarantha's goons had me complete – the women, Lucien's mother. "Ah my sons did well. Feyre the Cursebreaker has been taken and tamed. Now what should I do with you? Maybe give you to one of my sons? Eris, maybe?"

I gulped – I hadn't noticed I was breathing heavily. "No! Father let us both go."

I looked behind me – my eyes widened at the state Lucien was in. His bright red hair had been discolored not resembling the bright red it had once been, his face instead of the immortal beauty it had once been – it was now disfigured covered in bright blues and purples. It seemed like Barron ignored his son's plea, "I think I rather like the idea." He continued.

No…no, no, I thought there had to be something I could do to get the both of us – Lucien and I – out of this mess. I sent help through the bond but it didn't work there was only one thing left I could do, but it was a gamble. Barron could believe me or he would take it as a lie. There were no options so I had to take the necessary risk, "No you aren't giving me to anyone." I yell and demand.

I struggle out of the hold of a guard that had bound me when I had awoken. "Is that so? You are no one to be giving a High Lord any orders."

I needed to make Barron understand that I was no one to be messed with that messing with me and those who I account for friends or allies came with rather dire consequences. "I'm a High Lady of the Night Court."

Barron seemed to stop his accusatory gaze and I could detect a little trickle of fear when I had mentioned my standing. "You lie. There is no such thing as a High Lady. Guards take her to her new chambers." Like I was going to stand for this – I searched inside myself I could feel my power still drained – just how much time did one need to keep the Faebane away?

I couldn't do much – but I knew I could lift the glamour I had placed on my right arm – the mark of blue and black ink – the swirls of the Night Court that branded me Rhyssand's equal and mate.

A collaboration of shocked gasps could be heard when they took in my arm and what it meant. I even looked at Lucien who had shock and worry placed among his features. Whatever Lucien had did back in the Spring Court I couldn't stand seeing him in such a state.

"Let us go and I will see that the Autumn Court doesn't get blamed for my 'kidnapping'." I speak – I could see Barron's blatant displeasure at the news.

"Let us go." I say once more, "this can be all an act. Such trickery you rely on Feyre Cursebreaker."

I could see Eris come out from the crowd followed by his other two brothers – I narrowed my eyes at him, "It is not trickery it is the truth. If you don't believe me well I wonder what Rhyssand will do to you all if he would come to know my location?" I fire back and I could see I had him riled up, good. He deserved much more from what he had done to Mor.

"My father has been quite interested in you. Ever since the High Lords had given you power to resurrect you from your mortal death. You are of interest and as such you are forbidden to go. The Autumn court will be your new home."

Eris walked up and I stood my ground when his finger traced my cheek, "I will make you forget about your supposed mate – such fun that will come." And for the third time – chills made home along my spine. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, yay another exciting chapter. I am on a role. And I finally got my first review – and I want to say thank you for the review and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. It does become a little strange, but I promise it's for the plot – don't hate me!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thank you, Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses. All rights go to the incredible and talented Sarah J Maas. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Autumn court was known as a ruthless and cut-throat.** A court where the weak lost and the strong survived, at least that's what Lucien had said when he described what kind of court his home was. I was expecting a rotting cell since that was the vibe I had gotten from Barron. Rhys had described the High Lord of Autumn as someone who could be a serious threat if threatened – I had done exactly that and still I was alive, for now at least.

"This will be your chamber, lovely Feyre." Eris's cool tone addressed as he pushed me into the cave-like room. It was bit claustrophobic – it was smaller than the cabin my family had lived in back across the wall in the mortal lands.

I watched as Eris turned his back to me and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Exactly at that precise moment – a set of strange devices from the ceiling start to spill out some kind of spray – I cover my nose and mouth with the width of my hand. It's pointless as I already had inhaled some of the unknown spray.

My vision became blurry as I take notice for the first time I had been given a bed – at least I wouldn't have to sleep on the ground. I make my way onto the bed just in-time as my vison became black and my head began to spin in and out of consciousness.

I missed Rhys – my mate – was my final thought before I succumbed to the awaiting darkness.

 **I instantly awake as the cool water rushed across my face. I cough and hake all the water that had tried** to drown me into alertness. I blink several times – clearly not sleepy anymore. I had been knocked unconscious with the strange spray. I couldn't describe what it was and what it was meant to do to me. I felt fine. Yet that could be what Barron and Eris wanted.

I wasn't fine. Lucien wasn't fine. I needed to think of a way out. And that was through the door. I still felt like my power had been confined and drained– and what the strange thing was that I felt weaker then I was before I had been captured. Feyre this isn't the time to be double-guessing yourself – my inner thoughts try to push me, to encourage myself that this wasn't the end. That I could fight my way out and somehow make it back to Rhys and make it back to our Court of Dreams.

The door opened once again and the blood drained from my face. I watched as Eris took his sweet time to walk over to the bed – I felt a dip in the bed from where Eris had sat on the edge of the bed. "Lovely, Feyre. Such beauty…" I watched as Eris licked his lips – I did not like what I was seeing. "What did you do to Lucien? I want to see him." I say trying to deter his focus away from me and onto something – someone other than me and I was actually serious about the question. I needed to see Lucien. He was the only one that I knew who could help me.

"My traitor of a brother is to be no concern to you."

"He is not a traitor!" I manage to retort back. "Let us both go." I shout – raising my arm, my hand forming a fist – yet Eris had caught my hand. "You're weak." He said with an obvious nonchalant tone.

I winced when his grip became rough – I could feel my bones cracking within his grasp. "We doused you with enough Faebane that you won't recover your power – it would take you months to be able to recover from it."

"You're lying." I automatically try to rationalize if what Eris was telling was the truth. Then escaping from here was futile. "I am not. I am far different from you. I do not rely on lies to save me." I saw Eris stand and yanked my body down onto the bed – his face was mere inches from mine – his body covering my own. "Feyre, darling."

"Don't call me that!" Only Rhys calls me that – I struggle from within his grasp – closing my eyes until my body grew weak once more. My actions stopped – and that's when I felt it. Felt his cool – warm lips touch the edge of my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay another update! I'm so in love with this fandom and I'm finding it really easy to type all of this up in minutes. Thanks for all the favorites and follows and of course the reviews! Please keep the reviews coming thanks, Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses. All rights go to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J Maas. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

 **Chapter Three**

I felt Eris – I felt his body against my own proceeding to do what I had only had one man do to me since I had become Fae, and I wanted to scream for help at the top of my lungs.

Cassian's words rang through my ears at a loud sharp tone – words the Illyrian Warrior had said so long ago – what kind of High Lady would I be if I couldn't handle myself? I may be without my power but that didn't mean anything. What was the time I had spent by Cassian's side – the Illyrian warrior had taught me to fight – to defend myself, and I would be doing him an injustice, and failing him if I didn't at least try to save myself from this situation I had for all purposes had landed myself into.

Eris was too busy - his focus and attention were all on me. His eyes were closed as he made attempts at seducing me – "as fucking if" I thought to myself I wasn't going to lie down and take this. Was this what he had tried to do to Mor, I thought making my immediate action even more satisfying.

I lift my knee jamming it into his lower abdomen – I watched as his form keeled over in obvious pain. "I am not yours. You will treat me with the same respect you show a High Lord. I am a High Lady and I'm not a liar. Now take me to see Lucien."

I keep eye contact. I was not going to let him see me brake. If I did, then I would lose my last piece of self-control. My last piece of hope that I could survive and make it out of this damn court with my head held high. I needed to survive. I needed to return to my mate. Thinking about Rhys just made the inside of my heart even more.

"You want to see him so bad then fine… Let me show you my traitor of a brother." He grips my shoulder – yanking myself into a standing position. I immediately recognize the fire restraints that had appeared out of thin air. Surrounding my wrists. It wasn't around my throat or ankles this time. So, I probably should count myself lucky, but I didn't.

Eris would get what was coming to him when the Faebane faded away. I just had to bide my time – like Rhysand did with Amarantha. Even though it pained me to think of that and there had to be another way than relying on that plan. Any plan would be okay, but that specific plan would be my undoing.

Opening the metal door and leading me to Lucien. Eris led me out of the building I had been captive to for what seemed like a day to me – but I had no sense of time. And without the bond I couldn't do anything and Rhys couldn't track me down. I tried to focus my thoughts on something else then Rhys – thoughts of fresh air filled my mind it was nice to breathe in the fresh air if it wasn't for the fact I was being pulled by an egotistical prick with my wrists bound by flame behind me.

We entered another building – if I knew any better this place wasn't quite the same setting as the cell I had been locked in. I couldn't even imagine Lucien in this place. It wreaked. And it wasn't a great picture. I wouldn't even attempt to paint this.

Eris led me down a hall and then he opened a door. There was figure within the cell. My eyes couldn't adjust from the light from around the cell to the pure darkness that lurked within. "W-Whose there?" it was a raspy voice as if the person had been broken beyond repair.

"This my darling Feyre is my pathetic brother." I fight Eris's hold on my shoulder – and I could feel the cuffs had dissolved. I break free of his grip and rush inside the darkness and fall to my knees not caring of what I had landed in. "Lucien, are you alright? Talk to me." I had never seen such a scene in my whole life. Not even when I had my life over the wall. My mortal life I had starved – I watched as Nesta and Elain and my father starve from when I had returned empty handed from my morning hunting trips without any sign of food for them. This was worse… so much worse…

Nobody deserves to be treated like this, I thought as I try again to get Lucien's attention.

"Lucien answer me please."

"You see Lovely Feyre, this is what it looks like to be a traitor. Father should be setting up his execution as we speak."

"Wait – what execution? When?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? Silly me."

"Eris, I swear I'm going to kill you. You will explain all of this now." I demand. I see his brow inch up – clearly saying that I was not the one to give orders. I was not afraid of him. I would save Lucien. He was my only friend in this place. What I could only imagine if Elain were to find out her mate had died. I couldn't imagine a world without my mate. But here I was… Fighting to survive.

"Since Lucien had sided with the Spring Court and the pathetic High Lord. Lucien is due to an execution. Or it could be just that our father despises Lucien and I have to agree with father."

"Eris there has be another wa- "

"Feyre it's fine. I'm fine."

I hear his weak voice it wasn't the same strong voice I had heard when I had first met him all that time ago back in the Spring Court. It was weak. And broken. "No, this can't be it. You're a warrior Lucien. What would Tamlin say if he saw you like this? That you had given up so easily? What kind of emissary are you if you won't at least fight for your freedom?"

I look at Eris. "There has to be something. I will not stand for this. Lucien is your brother there must be some kind of emotion deep inside yourself that is pained to see Lucien like this?" And it was small and it was there only for a millisecond, but it had been there. It was there. That flicker of emotion that showed he still cared for Lucien in some sort of way. And that's all I needed. I could do this. I needed to do this, I thought to myself as I watched Eris as he thought about all I had said.

"Your words are truly convincing, lovely Feyre. And if I wasn't a part of the Autumn court and a Prince at that I would believe some part of you and maybe I do care for my little brother. But that is beside the point. Father can't ever be ignored no matter how I wish he didn't exist." I could work with this. I could and I would. I level Lucien to the wall to the cell. I could see the obvious pain from the squints he made in his facial features. "What if I say I could help. That I could remove Barron from the throne. Would you help us then?"

"No." he instantly returned. "I have my own plans. And Lucien for the most part isn't included. So, the execution works in my favor." I will not let him so me give up. Lucien deserved more.

"I think this is as much time I can allow I'm afraid." My hands are instantly pulled behind my back and the pain from the flames that had reappeared around my wrists once again. I was starting to hate these flames. I would freeze them with the powers from Kallias – the High Lord of the Winter Court – but with the Faebane in my system I couldn't even bring up an ounce of my power.

"Goodbye, Lucien."

"Lucien, I'll be back." I try to whisper in Lucien's ear before Eris used his power to push me in a standing position and out from Lucien's cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I recently found a new series of books called the Fever series and it's very compelling to read. But I stopped reading it to write an update for "Autumn's Captive". I'm glad to see all the favorites and follows as well as all the reviews. It makes me tremendously happy to see and it further encourages me to update. Also, I'm very sorry about the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks, and hope you enjoy this chapter – Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thornes and Roses. All rights go to the amazing and well gorgeous author Sarah J Maas. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

 **Chapter Four**

I was expecting Eris to lead me back to the cave-like cell I had been thrown into. It came to a huge surprise that I was shown to a room – a civil room that would fit a High Lord or any of that origin. "what happened to me being a prisoner?"

"You still are." Eris made no sense at all. I needed to make him change his mind. That in on itself was going to be extremely challenging. "What am I supposed to do with my time now?"

"I can name many options. But know you'll only deny me any fun." Eris replied. "Eris, you need to stop Lucien's execution." I begged and begged and the answer still stayed the same. He ignored my question, and that did not sit still with me. I hated being ignored as if I was invisible. I reached out to his hand making him stop and look at me. "Please."

"You would do anything for my brother wouldn't you, Feyre?" I heard him ask me and he knew I would do anything to make sure Lucien lived and to make sure the both of us were free from the Autumn court. I nod my head – and silently encourage myself knowing my mate had to make the same choice all those months back Under the Mountain with Amarantha. I stilled my thoughts and emotions – it was like a band had surrounded my emotions – it was tight and wouldn't snap and break. I would do this for Lucien – it was the least he deserved from me since I hadn't been that good of a friend. Rhys would understand.

"I would – I mean I will if that's what it takes to free him."

"One would mistake your conviction for love towards my brother. Is that, right? Do you love Lucien? If that were the case – my earlier statements would be holding true." I watched as Eris walked into the room more and bypassed myself and stopped in the middle of the room. All at once I blinked and I had suddenly been whisked and propped onto the bed, "Will you become my lover, Feyre? In exchange for Lucien's freedom."

If I said yes, then Lucien would go back to the Spring Court and get Tamlin. No matter how Tamlin might hate me – he still loved me. And that would bring the Spring High Lord running into the Autumn court in a rage for my impending rescue. All I needed to do was play along long enough for Lucien to get reinforcements. I had to make it believable.

So, without further thoughts which would have only held me back I met his lips – smacking my own against his and opening my mouth. I saw his surprise – it was only a second before things escalated, I pulled apart from him. Breathing steadily, "Before I do this – free Lucien and I'll be yours." I saw the indecision in his eyes – I could deduct what he was thinking – if he accepted my offer to free his brother he would have me, but the consequence of letting his brother go would bring Barron's wrath upon him. Which I voted for… it would make things much easier to sway Eris to my side.

Manipulating him for my own gains. Or not accepting my offer and seeing right through me which was terrifying to think about. Since if he didn't believe my offer was genuine then I could kiss goodbye to ever seeing Rhysand and my court and my sisters ever again.

"I'll release him. If he can walk back. Right now, my brothers are having sweet time with him. It'll be a long while until he makes it back to the Spring Court." I hear him draw out in that confident tone. He left my room – on his way to Lucien, I hoped.

And I curled up into myself. My body was shaking uncontrollably.

How the hell will I ever live with myself after this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for not updating in so long. I have no excuses. But I'm back and I should be updating again soon. Also I'm sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to at least get something out. Please tell me if you liked and to give some suggestions or advice! Thanks - Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses. All rights go to the amazing and talented Sarah J Maas! And I hear a congrats is an order - congratulations Sarah can't wait to hear what you decide for baby names for the baby boy your expecting! Now back to the story:)**

 **Chapter Five**

Eris had returned an hour later. I had moved myself altogether from the floor to the edge of the bed. Blinking and thinking things over.

"Feyre. " Eris voice bellowed from the doorway and takes the initiative to step into the room. "Is Lucien free?" My voice was something beyond a whisper but not a shout either.

"He is." Eris draws out sitting on the edge of the bed and continues," My brothers had fun with him and they were saddened they had to let him go. I blamed you - and not even I can save you from them. " I pull my legs closer to my stomach.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I look at him. Not willing to give an inch.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me. " Ha! Like I would. I couldn't. Eris was simply not capable of being remotely trusting.

"Like I'd ever do that. "

"But wouldn't you for your love for Lucien?"

I couldn't take it. How was I supposed to manipulate Eris? The Autumn Prince that would love to torture me any second he got. It was an impossible task from the start I should have thought of something ... A different course altogether. So much for being confident and holding myself together.

What was I thinking? But flashes of the court I named home played through my mind - I wanted to see them so I would do this for them. Only for them. To remain alive long enough to reunite with them. Come on Feyre! Strengthen the hell up! My thoughts yelled at me - my body shakes and Eris takes notice of my body. I saw him inch closer to me where I sat on the top edge of the bed.

"Oh how I'm going to enjoy breaking you. " I could feel his breathe on my forehead.

My body stops, my eyes open and I look at him dead in the eyes, "we'll you'll have to do better then that. "

"I will have you learn your place and by the end of it it won't be Rhysand's name your yelling out. " His hand reaches out to my face and I close my eyes. Awaiting for the blow that would definitely come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm updating once again! Please give a review I'm always excited when I get new reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses. All rights go to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J Maas.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **I was sure the blow was coming.**

I was so sure of it that I found myself retreating into the corners of my mind. I didn't notice his fingers gripping a single strand of my hair.

My eyes open and blink – confused and curious, "I could do that the hard way…, breaking you, I could beat you like I did to Lucien? I quite admire the spotless perfection of your immortal beauty."

The strand of hair drips to the side of my face and I watch and I could feel his hand cupping the side of my face. His grip hardens and it was impossible to hide the wince from the pain he inflicted by a simple touch.

"I love that look." I hear him say as he pushes me back, my back meeting the softness of the bed. "I could force myself onto you. I really could. But I want you to want me." I feel his hands trailing its way up my leg to the edge of my stomach. "You agreed to be my lover if I freed Lucien. He is free."

I could feel his breath on my neck. For Rhysand I would do this. For the Night Court whom I was High Lady, for the Court of Dreams that I will create with my mate, and for my sisters that I will see again. Time, I just needed time. Closing my eyes I steel myself. Locking my emotions into a ball and mentally kicking them to the back of my mind and opening them and taking the initiative.

I was playing with fire and it would do me some good to let that fire simmer for a while before it burned out.

 **Eris left me a while ago,** of course he didn't get that far at least, not yet. In which, I was coming closer to regretting. I missed Rhys, my life mate, soul mate. How much longer would the faebane remain in my system? Even though I had a much larger does from the twins of Hybern whom had given me through the food that was offered on the departure from the Spring Court.

Lucien. Hopefully no matter how hurt or injured he was he was making haste to the Spring Court. To Tamlin, cauldrons save me! I hope that Tamlin no matter how angry he was with me he would come snarling to the Autumn Court for my immediate rescue.

How I wish I had my powers so I could turn all of them into ice and smashing them all into non-existence. But, before that I would set my water wolves on them. I was a prisoner here. But that didn't mean I was going to wallow in my own self-pity.

It was time to be clever.

Time to play the role of a whore's mate. Cauldron save me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Once again I felt like gracing you all with another chapter. If it wasn't for my friend who asked me for the link to this story then I don't think I would have written this chapter! It makes me appreciate everyone's reviews a lot more! So thanks for commenting!**

 **Side note: This chapter is not edited. So please let me know if I have any grammatical errors or punctuation errors or run-ons. I'm partial to constructive criticism only when it's written nicely! Thank you! And now please enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses.** **All rights do to the wonderful Sarah J Maas!**

 **LUCIEN**

"We're going to miss you dear brother. " I had been handled roughly and thrown landing on a mass of rocks it wasn't the most comfortable position to be in for sure. "Not really. " I heard my brothers chide after awhile I could barely breathe let alone stand. When I opened my eyes and focused on my surroundings I recognized where I was - I had been carried to the woods close to where Feyre and I stayed overnight before our capture, just outside the main house. "But don't worry. Eris will look after her. " By her, his brothers meant Feyre.

I thought stuff over, the number one thing on my mind was why was let go. The first thing that came to mind was that Feyre had to see me safe. She was quite admitted to the action of getting my life off the execution list. But also it was a chance of escape.

I had to get to Tamlin. To the Spring court. I was the High Lord's emissary. Even if I wanted to go to the Night court to see the mate I just glimpsed for only mere seconds. I couldn't. Feyre had been there for me and I felt like I owed her.

I wasn't in any condition to travel my brothers made sure of that.

But I needed to get on my way.

There was a limp in my step. It pained me with each step I took. Yet I didn't care. The pain was a reminder of what, of who was at stake if I failed to get to Spring.

I just dragged on.

 **FEYRE**

"You got to be kidding!" I half mutter to myself and half shout. I was all alone in the chamber Eris had presented myself with.

I wasn't going to wear this. My hands shook with anger. But taking a second and swallowing my anger down - with one deep breath I take back my control.

The dress was even worse then the one Rhys had me wear at the Court of Nightmares. It was pure gossamer - see through. I was channeling my inner Rhys when I beheld myself in the dress. I could do this, is what I repeatedly told myself. Almost believing if I told myself it it would hold true.

Getting lost in my thoughts remembering when Rhys had recollected his memories with Amarantha. How he remained cold and calculating, how he followed every order just for the chance of gaining some sort of ground; to gain her favor so trust wasn't far behind and that was what I needed to do. To earn Eris's trust.

"Mmm. You look to die for. Although I wouldn't take an arrow for you." His voice was like an instant cup of cold water splashing in my face. It brought me back to my reality.

"My you're my prince in shining armor!" I say, sarcasm leaking through my voice.

Suddenly Eris was behind me. His hand on my throat - surrendering myself to him. I had to play the part.

"My isn't this better? How quickly you change, my dear Feyre. Look at me. " he commands of me and I look upon him. Quelling my anger down so he doesn't detect anything from my gaze.

"Now. Come. My father wants us down."

I felt his hand on my waist leading me out of the room.

" **My** **how the mighty have fallen." I heard Barron** **even before my eyes landed on the High Lord**. I was surprised I even had a chair to sit in. The Autumn men hadn't given me anything to alert myself that they could be civil. "Nothing to say? Come speak. " Barron urged. He wanted me to speak out of favor. To crack. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. I had a plan. I had a date with time that I wasn't going to miss.

"My Lord. " Wow wasn't this hard. "I am sorry for everything. Truly, I did not mean any of it. I was just trying my best at the given situation. Surely you can forgive me for being afraid for my life?"

I knew that playing with fire could get me burnt. It was a dangerous game. I needed Barron to see I'd changed - that I appealed to his way of thinking.

I saw the glint in his eyes. I couldn't un-look. He was literally glaring at me. And not in the way I deemed comfortable. I gulped. Reaching for the glass of water that had set out for each person at the table.

That's when everything seemed to sway in and out of focus till I lost my will to keep upright. Although I didn't feel myself fall and I felt were arms around me.


	9. Chapter 9

**LUCIEN**

The pain was intolerable. But Lucien dealt with it. He had gone through much worse. His eye and scar was just an example. His childhood in the Autumn court wasn't anything like an ordinary child's.

Instead of having loving parents his father was a tyrant hungry for whatever power he could get within his grasp. Way before Baron had become High Lord of Autumn, he heard from Eris it had been troubling times back then and their father hadn't changed a bit.

He had made leeway.

The Spring Court was in sight. He didn't know how Tamlin would react. He knew the Spring High Lord loved Feyre very much, but the betrayal the both of them did was devastating.

Lucien didn't know how welcome his presence would be.

He cursed out loud as he stumbled over sticks of wood and rocks, tumbling down a hill. He coughed, it had begun to be a pain to breathe.

"Ah! Dammit!" Lucien yelled, picking himself up from the ground.

He walked with a limp in his step.

"Tsk."

Lucien sighed, but made no move to stop. He needed to get to Spring.

He needed Tamlin.

Praying that Feyre was alright.

* * *

 **FEYRE**

I felt lips against my own.

I opened my mouth allowing entrance. The kiss getting more heated, I felt as if I were in a dream.

Rhys. I was home! I snaked my arms around his neck my chest flushed against his.

I opened my eyes only to freeze.

"My what a wake up call, I say. I see your finally accepting me."

Eris trailed his fingers along my neck.

"What happened?"I ask.

I needed to stall whatever this was quickly, "you drugged me?"

"And what of it?" Eris responded annoyed.

"Why?" Feyre manages to sit up and put a short distance in between them.

"If my father had his way. Let's just say I'm the lesser of two evils."

I wanted to roll my eyes in annoyance at him. But even more I wanted to use my powers against him. Get revenge for Mor and Lucien and finally have a chance at escape. But it was a sad truth that I couldn't do a damn thing, at least not yet.

I sighed. I didn't notice I sighed aloud catching Eris's attention. I made the mistake of eyeing him - he eyed me and I could see a hunger within his eyes.

All I could think was of Lucien. Praying he got to the Spring Court as fast as possible. I didn't have much time left. Based on Eris's body language and the heated gaze.

I smiled and inviting smile.

All while imagining Rhysand. And knowing that he would forgive me. That he would tell me that it wasn't my fault. And I did what I had to to survive.

But even knowing that. It didn't make what I was about to do any less okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Autumn's Captive

Chapter 10

 **Lucien**

His eyes were getting tired. Legs getting weak. The land beneath his feet becoming hot embers as the leather of his shoes become more worn and uncomfortable. As a matter of fact, his whole body could use some long awaited rest. But Lucien punched himself in the gut, anything really to keep his body and mind awake till he reached Tamlin.

The Spring Court was in his sight. He couldn't rejoice quite yet.

Lucien needed to confront his High Lord.

He remembered when he last spoke to Tamlin. It had been just before he left with Feyre and Hybern's people. He had abandoned him. Making him the lousiest emissary ever. What kept him going was the image of Feyre with Eris in the Autumn Court. He formed a fist at his side.

"Dammit!"

Lucien shouted as he picked up the pace. Ignoring the pain from his foot. He limped much faster. Soon the Spring Court came into view.

The mid-sun landscape captured the mansion of Spring. A plethora of trees surrounded the land in several vibrant shades of green. Although he wasn't there to enjoy the scenery. He passed the main tree on the hill and descended down.

Although that's when his vision blanked and he collapsed.

The next moment, Lucien opened his eyes to see that he was in a bed. His leg propped up on a pillow and his foot had been wrapped with some sort of healing salve. He then locked on a figure that was standing near an opening in the wall overlooking the entirety of the Spring Court.

The High Lord stood just a few feet away. His long-flaxen hair had been a bit disheveled. He face was filled with anguish and grief.

"You're awake."

Tamlin's voice was rough. It was enough to make him wince.

Lucien fist formed once again.

"Tamlin, listen…"

Tamlin jerked his attention from his court to look upon his emissary.

"Why should I listen to anything? You've already abandoned this court. I was the one who took you in when Autumn threw you out. Yet that was how you repaid me. How Feyre repaid me."

"That's what I want to talk about…"

"Silence!"

"Tamlin, please just listen. It's about…"

Lucien struggled to tell Tamlin about Feyre's whereabouts. Every time Tamlin heard him he had made it quite clear to him that he wasn't able to speak. He had lost that privilege when he sided with Feyre.

"If you say Feyre, I don't want any part in it."

"Look Tamlin. I know that I have no authority whatsoever…"

Tamlin pierces Lucien with his gaze. His eyes glowing amber on the verge of transforming.

"But if you've ever loved Feyre you need to hear about what I have to say. She's in danger. She's in the clutches of Eris and Baron. And if you still won't help I will go to the Night Court and alert the High Lord of her whereabouts."

"You just had to mention that pathetic High Lord."

 **RHYSAND**

Rhysand - High Lord of the Night Court - currently could be found in Velaris. His city of starlight that he had shared with his mate and High Lady.

He smiled at the thought of her, but soon the smile became grim.

He couldn't feel her through their bond. And she had been missing for days now. He couldn't panic. A High Lord did not panic, but a High Lord would think and plan. And that was exactly what he was doing.

He'd sent Azriel and Cassian out searching the land, even searching through Kallias' territory, that's where he last felt her and her fear.

He wasn't going to let worry creep into his body. Admitting that he was worried would only be the first step into believing that something could be wrong. And he prayed that his mate was alright. If she was… he would winnow each part of Prythian in order to search for her. And if she was in her enemies hands… Rhys closed his eyes.

A pat on the shoulder made him look at Mor. She wore an unreadable expression.

"Rhysand, we will find her."

"Mor, I hope you're right."


End file.
